


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°7 : « Orage »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Marathon Faradien, petit Maul a peur du tonnerre, prompt, tiny!Maul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit d'orage et un apprenti Sith effrayé. /Marathon Faradien - Day 14/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°7 : « Orage »

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 14/
> 
> Un beau jour, coincée sous une pluie battante, armée de mon seul parapluie noir, j'ai eu l'idée de génie (enfin je l'espère) d'écrire ce prompt :p

Il y avait longtemps que Maul n'avait plus peur de la foudre – surtout après toute celle qu'il avait reçue de la part de Sidious. Seul le tonnerre l'effrayait encore, et particulièrement alors qu'il grondait comme une bête enragée. Lorsqu'il entendit son vieil ennemi cette nuit-là, le petit Zabrak se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, la couche de tissus formant une barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny!Maul est plus chou que sa version adulte :p
> 
> C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine, rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le huitième prompt. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^'


End file.
